Drunk to Love
by BabblesoftheInsane
Summary: Maybe he should have gotten drunk sooner! 1st in this section.  Be nice! ONE SHOT!


Drunk to Love

By: BabblesoftheInsane

**Disclaimer**: _I __**do not own **__Miami or anything else associated with CSI. I just use the characters for my own twisted pleasure. The rights belong to who ever owns it. I forgot. But I am not the owner so please don't sue me._

**Note**:_**ALL FLAMER REVIEWS WILL BE DELETED! **__This is for fun. It's not a job. So I don't care if you don't like it. Don't read it then._

Rating: M

Warning: I'm a nut case so there will be sex between M/F. And mention of a child murder case.

Pairing: The one and only Horatio Caine and who ever I make up (aka OC)

_Horatio: Why am I here?_

_Boti: Because I decided to bring you here._

_Horatio: This torture will never stop..._

_Boti: Yep. ;-P_

~XXXXXXXXXX~

The streets were bustilng with clubbers as Karen walked the sidewalk. She had to work the late shift, the one shift she had refused to work. But with a sick co-worker, she had no choice. So she walked the heavily clubbed streets with people. Though not many were walking with her. But suddenly, someone ran into her. They had stumbled out of the door of a bar and bumped into her, only to fall onto the ground.

"Hey!" Karen snapped at the unknown. The person slowly got back to their feet, only to collaspe again. Karen quickly put her purse down to help the person stand back up. Only, she recognized the person as a good friend of her family's.

"Horatio, what happened?" she asked the head of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. It was obvious that he was extremely intoxicated but Horatio hardly ever drank. Let alone get drunk. But the signs were there. The inability to walk, the messed up red hair, and glazed blue eyes. So, bottom line, he was beyond drunk.

"Another child case. Little girl," was all he said as she lead him to a bench to sit down.

"And drinking is going to help you forget the case. You can't drown out your sorrows, Horatio. You of all people know that," Karen pulled out her phone, calling the number that would bring a taxi to their location. She had to get him home. If anyone recognized him and saw that he was indeed drunk, his reputation would be soiled. He always had a calm mind but that's what he showed people, not the actual reality.

"I don't want to be alone."

Karen looked at her friend and saw that he was slowly breaking apart. His demeanor was changing, becoming something she hardly saw. But she understood. A case with another murdered child was difficult to do. Especially for one who cares deeply for them. Horatio loved children and worked to protect them. But ocassionally...

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?" she sat next to him as he nodded. He was hunched over, his head resting in his hands. She saw his shoulders shaking, telling her that he was crying. She had seen him cry once, after her father died, and swore she would never see him cry again. Seems that vow was unrealistic.

A honk got her attention and she saw a taxi waiting for them. She had difficulty getting him into the taxi but after succeeding, she got in. The ride was silent except for an occassional sob from Horatio. Karen would rub his back, trying to comfort him as best she could.

She never noticed that she ended up at her house until Horatio began to open the door. She immediately followed him out, helping him to her house. He stumbled several times when she finally made it to her door. It took Karen several minutes to try to unlock her door but after succeeding, she opened the door and lead Horatio to her couch.

"Need anything?" she asked him. Horatio looked into her eyes, never blinking.

"You."

Karen stared at Horatio for a moment before setting him upon her couch and stepping away for a moment. He continued to stare at her, making her uncomfortable.

"Horatio, you're drunk. You don't know what you need," she told him. But he never looked away. He was determined to have what he needed. What he wanted. And she saw it. The way he was looking at her, it was almost feral.

"I know what I need," he stood, a little shakey, and stood in front of her. "And what I want."

"Horatio, you are drunk. You have poor judgement in this state," she told him a little more firmly. But it faltered when he pulled her to him, holding her as close as possible. Karen could smell the alcohol on his breath. It was strong and she couldn't pinpoint the brand it smelled like.

"My judgement is not poor," he slurred.

"And your slurred speech isn't indication that it is?" Karen whispered. It was becoming hard for her to think. His warmth was distracting her. Making it difficult to make the correct decision. And he must have known.

"I think your judgement is poor," and with that, he kissed her roughly. Karen's eyes were wide in shock as her mind failed to come back with a reasonable answer. She was falling apart. It was her desire that was beginning to control her. In reality, she was deeply in love with this man. But it was a drunken act. He wasn't in his proper mind. So she pushed him away from her, stumbling herself. Only she landed against the wall of her home while Horatio fell back onto the couch.

"Like I said," Karen went to the kitchen, brewing her favorite coffee. She was hoping that she could sober Horatio up a bit so that he could think a little more clearly. And to stop any more sexual acts that he was trying to initiate.

"Karen," his voice reached the kitchen and she sighed. The coffee wasn't done yet but she had to see what he needed. But she kept her guard up, not wanting to end up in another wonderful kiss that was wrong.

"Yes," she stood behind the couch to see Horatio staring up at the ceiling. He was deep in thought before he slowly looked at her. Karen's brown hair was falling out of her pony tail and landing against her face as she looked over the edge of the couch. He didn't say anything at first but he smiled at her, a real smile she had never seen.

"I like you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Another sigh, followed by a, "No Horatio. You are not in your right mind. Geesh, you sound like a teenager." At that, Karen retreated back to the kitchen to fix herself and her drunken comrade a cup of coffee. When she was finishing up adding her creamer and sugar, she felt someone press themselves against her from behind and arms circle her waist.

"Please?"

"No," she said again, moving away from him and leaning against the counter with her cup of coffee. Horatio saw the coffee and quickly downed it, everything (to his surprise) clearing. He was even realizing in his cool calculating mind that he was acting strange and in a way, harmful, to her. He began to notice the sadness in her eyes. And the failed hope.

"I think I need another cup," Horatio made another cup and this time went back to the living room, not stumbling once. Karen knew his mind was beginning to clear of the haze of the alcohol. Coffee somehow helped with that. It always did for her anyways when she had one of her partying moods.

"Karen," his voice this time sounded serious. It was the same voice when it came to work, nearly normal, so she was able to answer his call without fear. And sure enough, he was in his right mind (a bit).

Karen sat next to him, placing her cup on the coffee table. It was hardly touched simply due to the fact that she would have to sleep. It was 3 in the morning and her other shift starts in 12 hours. But only 8 of those would be sleep due to her errands.

"Yes, Horatio?" her soft voice made Horatio look at her, his blue eyes clear.

"My offer still stands."

"Offer?"

"For a relationship," Horatio grabbed her hands, holding them tenderly. Karen didn't say anything. She was thinking and immediately assumed that he was still drunk. The coffee didn't do it's job like she hoped. And each time he asked, it pained her.

"You're still drunk," Karen removed her hands and went to stand when Horatio locked her wrists in his hands behind her back. He knew that she was aware of the act. He wouldn't be able to do that so perfectly if he was drunk. And she knew.

"I'll ask again. Will you be mine?" he stood and placed himself behind her. He kept her hands pinned behind her as he placed a gentle kiss on the nape of her neck. He felt her tremble under the kiss and he made a mental note of that sensitive spot. For later.

"Horatio, you're not - AH!" her head fell back to land on his shoulder as he found another spot to suck on. Her whole body slowly started to come alive just from that one action. But it was wrong. It had to be.

Horatio made sure he left a mark on her neck, showing his claim upon her as he locked her wrists in the cuffs he still had. She quickly stiffened, telling him that she was aware of what he just did. But he didn't care. She was responding to him. And he to her.

"Walk," he commanded, leading her to the stairs. Karen did so, relunctantly, as he helped her up. When they reached the top, he lead her to the bedroom.

"Horatio, what are you doing?" her voice sounded paniced but Horatio ignored it. For the moment. He wouldn't rape her. But he would see if she truly desired him by doing the one thing that had her falling apart in his hands.

As soon as her bedroom door closed and Horatio locked it, Karen was released from her bonds. She quickly turned on him, trying to reach for the door. She wanted this, Karen wouldn't lie. But he was drunk. Or tired. Or something. Anything that would give her the excuse to get him to stop.

"Karen," Horatio kept her from unlocking the door. He quickly dragged her to the bed and forced her to sit on the edge. He sat on the edge as well, still keeping a tight hold on her arm.

"Horatio, what are you doing?"

"Wanting to make love to you. I'm not drunk. So answer me," he told her. Horatio leaned in, kissing her firmly. He heard her whimper when the kiss deepened and begin to get rough. And again, she was responding to him. He never knew how she felt about him and he was secretly in love with her. He has always wanted to do this to her. Wanted to show her how he felt but she was very hard to read. So he never knew if she felt the same.

She was falling apart as her lips parted. She wanted this. And so did he. She could tell by the way he was pushing her back to lay upon the bed. The way he was being so gentle and rough at the same time.

"Answer me," Horatio whispered to her when they separated for a brief moment for air. She was breathing hard and her face showed the blush that was beginning to creep along her face. It was cute, though he wouldn't say it aloud. She would probably knock him upside the head for calling her cute.

"Horatio, I...I don't know...I mean," she looked paniced as he dipped his head, immediately finding that sensitive spot that had her gasping again. Her body was shaking under her skin as he continued to find the sensitive areas on her neck.

"Yes or no," Horatio breathed against her neck. She was holding back, that much he could tell. She was fighting her inner desires and he wasn't going to allow her to win. He was going to get her to confess the truth. He already knew the truth but he wanted to hear it from her lips.

"Y-yes," she finally answered, earning a smile from the normally calm and collected man. And her reward for answering what he wanted, was a gentle kiss that made her heart pound against her chest.

"Good," he told her triumphantly. Karen glared at the man that was above her, a little ticked that he would act like he had won a prize. She wasn't a trophy to earn. But she quickly forgot about that when she saw him shrug out of his suit jacket and reach for the buttons to his shirt.

"No," she stopped his hands and Horatio gave her a confused look. Karen, instead of pushing him away, pulled him closer.

"That's my job," she whispered to him before crushing her lips against his, earning a grunt of surprise. But she wasn't worried about that as her hands finally touched skin. She didn't bother to pull his shirt off completely. It wasn't the most important thing that was on her mind. What she was more focused with was caressing the surprisingly soft skin of her new lover. She wanted to make him lose control and jumble his thoughts like he did to her. It was only fair, afterall.

"Karen," the warning growl made her smile. She had purposely lowered her hands to go over the bulge in his pants, only to come right back up. She was teasing him, wanting to see how long he could hold on to his sanity.

"What?" she asked innocently, only to repeat the action as he nipped her earlobe.

"Take off your damn clothes."

He was being pushed past the limit. She was toying with something that was dangerous. And it didn't help when he allowed her up to strip off everything. Only, she took her damn sweet time, causing him to clench his jaw in frustration. Until, bit by bit, his control snapped and he grabbed her roughly, ripping off every piece of fabric that was in the way of his satisfaction.

Karen couldn't believe that it took so little time to get him to snap. But her thoughts disappated when he touched her bare skin, caressing, kissing, licking...everything that had her squirming under him. Gasping, moaning, begging...he had her doing it all.

"Damn it, H! Take me!"

Horatio didn't dare show the smile of success as he quickly disposed of his clothing in a pile on the floor. She was tired of waiting for him to show her how much he loved her. He saw it in the way she grabbed his hips and forced him to enter her. And he watched her arch her body toward him as she finally got what she wanted.

"Now, fuck me like you've never fucked a woman before," she commanded and Horatio felt his desire rise a whole new level with that one statement. So he complied, not wanting to waste any more time as he pounded into her body. Her face contorting from the pleasure he was giving her. And he knew he hit the right spot when she jumped, crying out from the shock.

"Oh fuck. Oh yes, Horatio," she couldn't hold on much longer as he continued to force her over the edge. His hands were everywhere. His lips, his tongue...nothing went by unnoticed as he continued to claim her body. And she felt herself closing the gap between almost and there. And sure enough, her body snapped, causing her to call out his name as she rode out the storm of pleasure rocking her body. He soon followed, grinding out his own, making hers last longer than intended.

Horatio collasped on top of her, but he remained consciously aware of how much weight he put on her. He didn't want to ruin the moment, with her cuddled up to him in his arms. They were both spent. And strangely happy with how everything turned out. If he hadn't ended up drunk or stumbling into her on the street, none of this would of happened. He would have never known that she felt just as deeply, never saw that sad look when his drunken state hit on her in the kitchen.

"Perhaps I should have gotten drunk sooner," Horatio spoke out loud, not meaning to have that thought be known.

"Is that so?" Karen's mocking voice caused the red head to look up into her face. She was staring back at him with an amused look that had him guessing what she was thinking. And he never had to guess with anything.

"Yes. Now rest."

~WWWWWWWWWW~

A ring of a phone woke Karen and she groaned, reaching out for her cell phone. She didn't want this. Not now. It was too damn early for her to get up and her friends knew better than to call her after working a late shift.

"Hello," Karen snapped, rubbing her eyes. The sunlight was forcing her to wake up as she waited for the reply. Whoever it was didn't reply at first.

"Um," the uncertainty of the voice had Karen freeze up in her spot. It didn't sound like anyone she knew. In fact, it was not anyone that she knew personally.

"Is Horatio there?"

That made Karen look at the phone and she covered her mouth, trying to hide the laugh and scream that threatened to tear from her throat. It wasn't her phone. It was Horatio's and she had answered the call for him.

"Mm hm," was all Karen managed to say to the unknown as she rolled over to wake up her sleeping prince. Only, he was already awake and staring at her. He had a grin on his face, seeing her embarrassment at answering his cell.

"It's for you, hon."

Horatio took the phone from her and answered it himself. A few moments and undiscernable words later, he hung up the phone and tossed it to the other side of the room before leaning back and getting comfortable again.

"H?"

"It was Eric. He wanted to know if I wanted to head out with the team for a burger and beer tonight," he looked at her, an evil glint in his eye, "And I said sure. You're coming with me, right? My treat."

"I gotta work tonight. Sorry," she batted her lashes at him. The real reason was due to the fact that she couldn't face whoever it was on the phone. It would be to embarrassing for her. Plus, she honestly had to work.

Horatio leaned in and kissed her before adding, "No. You're calling in. I'm not through with you yet."

~XXXXXXXXXX~

_Boti: I had to add the last bit. Why, I don't know. But I had to._

_Horatio: You're a pain in my..._

_Boti: Any hoo...let me know what you think. Sorry H, honey, but you cussing doesn't work. Besides, you like my company..._

_Horatio: Someone save me from this nightmare..._

_Boti: HEY!_


End file.
